Cargo handling systems, such as those used by aircraft for transport of containerized cargo or pallets, also referred to as unit load devices (ULDs), typically include roller trays containing transport rollers positioned along a cargo bay floor to facilitate movement of the ULDs relative to the bay floor. The rollers may be secured to the trays via spacers that extend between the side rails of the trays and about which the rollers spin. Clips, or other spacer securement means, may be attached to the spacer to secure the spacer to the tray. Some of the rollers, for example, rollers that are located over the fasteners used to attach the trays to the cargo bay floor, may be attached to the trays after the tray is affixed to the cargo bay floor. Attaching the clip, or other securement means, to the spacer after the tray is fastened to the cargo bay floor can be difficult, as access to the end of the spacer that receives the clip, or securement means, may be limited.